I'm Gonna Smile
by Veranda
Summary: A songfic. Tai urges Sora to confess her feelings to Matt...... Based on a well known scene from the show...


I'm Gonna Smile 

a/n: Ok, this is my 4th fic in my digi-thon! I'm half way there! Yay! Anyways, this fic is a songfic that I wrote MONTHS age when I first heard about that scene with Sora and Tai. (you know, when she's telling him she wants to be free for Matt). When I wrote it all I knew about was a slight outline of the scene, so it's way off. Whatever. Though I might as well post it anyways. Enjoy.

Dedication: This fic is dedicated to my best friend ever, Gloria (author GG Bee), who has just moved very far away from me. -sniff- Miss ya, Glo!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the song "I'm Gonna Smile" by Lonestar.

* * *

Tai walked slowly down the quiet, Odaiba street, making his way to Matt's apartment. It was the middle of the weekend, and everyone was bored out of their minds, so he was headed over just to hang out for a while. Besides, Matt had written a new song, and he wanted Tai to hear it.

A gust of wind blew, ruffling the teen's wild brown hair, and sending a few leaves ricocheting down the street. Tai pulled his coat more tightly around his shoulders and kept walking. Finally, he looked up and saw the inviting glow of the lights from Matt's apartment. Picking up his speed, Tai crossed the parking lot and pushed the button on the elevator, waiting impatiently for the door the open.

After a moment's wait, the heavy metal doors slid open and Tai stepped in, happy to find the elevator heated warmly. Pushing the button for floor three, he leaned on the railing and glanced around the small room. The doors opened at last and Tai stepped out into the hallway.

Beginning to turn the corner, Tai suddenly froze. He had heard a voice. And not just any voice either. Sora Takenouchi.

Sora was Tai's best friend in the entire world. But to him, she was so much more than a friend. He'd always known that he liked her, when he was younger. But as the years went by, and she changed from being an adventurous tomboy to being a beautiful young woman, Tai had fallen head over heels in love with her.

The two had gone out briefly, about a month or two before, but it hadn't worked out. Tai had been crushed. He had thought it would last forever...

But forever is a long time and some things just aren't meant to be. Still, Tai had never fallen out of love with her.

* * *

I still remember the night we met  
You said you loved my smile  
But your love for me was like a summer breeze  
Oh, it lasted for a while

* * *

Listening carefully from around the corner, Tai strained his ears, trying to figure out what she was saying.

"Matt...I love you." Tai's eyebrows shot up and he jumped back in surprise. He continued to listen, in shock.

"Oh...no...that sounds too straightforward. Maybe...Matt will you go out with me?" Sora continued.

Tai stole a glance around the corner cautiously. The sight greeting his eyes came as a bit of a surprise. Sora was pacing back and forth nervously, talking to herself. Tai noticed that she was fingering the hairclip he had given her absently.

Tai ducked back around the corner, not to be noticed, realization dawning.

"Sora likes Matt...and she's over here to tell him I'll bet he'll say yes." Tai thought with dismay, "It's like losing her all over again."

Making a tough decision, Tai stepped around the corner, making sure that Sora saw him.

* * *

I could hold on  
Little tighter I know  
But when you love someone  
You gotta let 'em go

* * *

"Tai?! What are you doing here?" Sora asked, obviously startled.

"I just came over to see Matt." Tai said with a dismissive shrug, "What about you?"

Sora winced, "I just came over to...um...I was just going to..." Sora stumbled over the words, not sure what she should tell Tai.

"I heard what you were saying, Sora." Tai said simply, sparing her the trouble of lying to him, "I know why you're here."

"Tai...I am so sorry." Sora said quickly, taking a step toward him. Tai looked at his feet, trying to hide the hurt in his eyes.

"Why?" He asked, "You don't have to be sorry."

"Don't lie to me Tai." Sora said softly, "I don't want to hurt you."

'She's blowing a chance with Matt for me?' Tai thought to himself, 'Uh-uh. I'm not letting her do this.'

"Sora, I think you should tell him." Tai said after a moment's silence. He raised his head and looked her in the eyes, smiling slightly, "I'll bet he'd say yes."

* * *

So I'm gonna smile (smile)  
'Cause I wanna make you happy  
Laugh (laugh)  
So you can't see me cry  
I'm gonna let you go in style  
And even if it kills me  
I'm gonna smile

* * *

Sora looked at Tai questioningly, 'No way...he can't be serious. He hasn't been the same since I broke up with him. Why would he want me to tell Matt?'

"Why?" She asked simply.

"Because I want you to be happy Sora...and I know he can make you happy." Tai said, meeting her gaze. His eyes gave him away.

"Tai, I can't." Sora said, shaking her head. If their breakup had hurt him, this would be worse. She knew Tai still had feelings for her, and going out with his best friend probably wasn't going to make it easier for him.

"Yes you can, and you're going to." Tai said firmly.

* * *

Kiss me once for the good times, baby  
Kiss me twice for goodbye  
You can't help how you don't feel  
And it doesn't matter why  
Give me a chance to bow out gracefully  
'Cause that's how I want you to remember me

* * *

Sora and Tai stared at each other, Tai determined, Sora unsure, 'He's not going to give up.' She thought to herself. Making her choice, she stared at the door in front of her, then looked back at Tai, nodding her head.

"I'll do it." She said earnestly. Tai went back to staring at his shoes.

"Good." He said, not quite convincingly. Tai turned and started to walk away, but Sora stopped him, "Tai! Come back."

The young leader stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. Sora ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much Tai...you have no idea how much this means to me." Sora said softly as she released him fro the hug.

Tai only nodded, the lump in his throat preventing him from saying anything. He managed a weak smile before turning his back on her and walking away.

* * *

I'm gonna smile  
'Cause I want to make you happy  
Laugh, so you can't see me cry  
I'm gonna let you go in style  
And even if it kills me  
I'm gonna smile

* * *

As he waited for the elevator, Tai blocked out the sounds of the girl he loved asking out his best friend. No easy task. One sentence, however, did ring out loud and clear, "I thought you'd never ask!"

Tai winced, noting that Matt had apparently said yes. Swallowing hard, Tai fought the tears that threatened to come. "It's for her." He told himself over and over as the elevator took him down to the bottom floor and left him standing in the cold once again, "At least she's happy."

Not really wanting to go home, Tai walked to the park instead, wandering aimlessly through the soccer field and past the lake.

Sora entered his thoughts despite his efforts not to think about her. What he had done was the right thing to do. He was sure of that. But he never knew doing the right thing could hurt so bad.

* * *

I'm gonna smile  
So you can find the courage  
Laugh, so you won't see me hurtin'  
I'm gonna let you go in style  
And even if it kills me  
I'm gonna smile

* * *

No matter how he felt, the important thing was that Sora was happy. Wiping away the hot tears running down his face, Tai turned and headed home. And even though his heart was breaking...he smiled.

* * *

I'm gonna smile

* * *

a/n: Well, there you have it. That's the way I pictured the scene before I actually saw it. I was WAY off. heh. Anyways though, don't forget to come back tomorrow and check out the 5th fic in my Digi-thon. Thank you for reading and PLEASE leave me a review!!!!! PLEASE!!!! -puppy dog eyes- 


End file.
